A Real Prize
by They Named Me After The BadGuy
Summary: Well, I'm not sure how this will go. This is my first Fic, it's early season 4, school auction. Main prize? Clark Kent.


**Clark! Clarkie! SMALLVILLE**!" Lois was yelling form Chloe's true home, the Torch office waiting impatiently for Clark to show up. Two seconds later Clark appeared at the door.

"You know Lois, I would really prefer it if you just called me by my name and not Clarkie or Smallville." Clark leaned into the door way_._

"So you just want me to say your name?" Lois Teased, but Clark felt a flush of red reach his cheeks. "Relax, Smallville, I'm only joking. Ugh, the thought of you and me in a romantic situation sounds about as appealing as going to school in Cornfield High." Lois considered the statement for a minute. "You know, maybe that was a bad example, cause I'm here now, but against my will. You kno-"

"Lois!" Clark interrupted her. "Why did need me in here?"

"Oh yes! Come here Smallville, you have to see this_. I_ walked in and these flyers were sitting up on top of my desk." She handed him the stack of flyers. "They are going up all around the school today, and we have to run a copy in the Torch for this week."

Clark looked at Lois not understanding the importance, and when she finished he read the flyers. "'Smallville High's Most Eligible Bachelors', Okay, so?"

"Keep reading Smallville. Keep reading, it says they will be auctioned off Friday to the highest bidder for one day only, and said bachelors have to do what ever their buyer says. Look who is number one."

He read off the names and then he read his. "I am." Clark said with a groan."

"Well Clark, I honestly expected you to be a little more chipper about this. After all you've just been named the hottest guy in this Podunk town. The rest of these field dwellers have nothing on you. You'll finally get a date too. Won't that be exciting, what with your whole Clark Lana Operetta taking a Hiatus." Lois was genuinely surprised by Clark's lack of enthusiasm.

"Can we please not bring up Lana?" Clark said uncomfortably while setting the flyers on the desk.

"Sure thing Smallville. I'm just reassuring you." Lois stood up and fixed the collar on Clarks Red and Blue plaid shirt. "No body even compares to My favorite Flannel Wearing Farm boy. I mean you're the Prince of Plaid!" Lois knew there was truth behind every word, Clark actually didn't look bad in his usual plaid button ups, but she couldn't help thinking maybe he could stand to wear something a little more clingy. She'd seen his body before, and it was pretty fantastic. Lois had to stop her thoughts.

"You know Lois I can never tell if you are trying to compliment me or insult me." Clark saw something in Lois' eyes that he liked, but tried desperately not to.

_"_It's a talent, but I honestly have no intention of either I'm just being honest, Smallville." Lois hit Clark playfully in the middle of his broad chest. "Oh I can't wait to see this. Clark Kent sold off to some bubbly blonde with pompoms and a fake tan. You know Smallville, I don't think that's really your type."

"Well I don't exactly see much of a way out of this one for you. You are about to be auctioned off like a piece of meat." Lois kind of liked the sound of that_._

What I wouldn't give for a whole day of Smallville doing whatever I want him to.

Part 2

Clark and the rest of the bachelors waited on the side lines of the football field. They stood in a line while one by one they were called down to the 50 yard line, where the administration had pulled out a miniature stage to hold the auctioning on. Clark was the most eligible bachelor, so he had to wait for all the others to be auctioned off first. He felt anxious and uneasy as he watched the boys file up onto the stage.

The opening bid was $20 , some boys only reached about $50 and a couple others actually reached $150.

Clark dreaded being sold. The whole event took place before school even started that Friday so that the whole school could see what the winners had come up with for their new temporary servants. Clark looked out at the bleachers to see Chloe and Lois grinning at the total embarrassment Clark had been thrown into the middle of.

"And our last Bachelor of the day, Clark Kent!"

Lois looked at Chloe, "Who knew our favorite farm boy was such a prize to the public."

Chloe smiled, "You know Lo, It's not that I don't enjoy all of this Lois and Clark back and forth banter, but when are you going to admit that you know he's a real prize?"

"Whoa hold on there, Cuz, who said anything about being my prize?" Lois asked surprised.

Lois wasn't paying attention to the announcer. But Chloe was, "No one, but You have to admit, any girl could do a lot worse than Clark Kent. I see several girls have already caught on to that." Lois turned her attention toward the stage where the biding on Clark had already reached $100 in a matter of just a minute. Girls were bidding left and right. "You might just miss your shot Lo."

Lois looked at Chloe and closed her eyes then yelled out, "Hey, I've got $250 On Kent!"

"Lois, you just upped the bid by 50 bucks." Chloe said with a smirk.

"Oh well, I guess I'm not losing my chance this time huh?" Lois said suddenly realizing what she had done.

Lois had bought Clark for a day, and she was almost excited about it. Clark was ushered down to Lois' side.

"Lois, why did you do that?" Clark asked under his breath, with a fake smile.

"I was saving you Smallville, any of those other girls would have eaten you alive." Lois replied giving Clark a light punch in the chest, then resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for the gesture but don't you think we spend enough time together as it is with the Torch?"

"Don't pretend you don't like it, Smallville. Today I own you."

"I really don't like the sound of that."

"Like it or not, I already have plans for Clark the Boy Wonder."

"I'm thrilled Lois." Clark looked to Chloe for some help, unfortunately all he got was a trademark Chloe smirk.


End file.
